1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia content distribution, and, more specifically, to customization and personalization of multimedia content during mass duplication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, videotapes (e.g., VHS, Sony Betamax™, DV, and digital-8) are duplicated by playing back one “master tape” to many recording decks to make hundreds of simultaneous (and substantially exact) copies of the master.
In some instances, in particular, where it is of interest to minimize piracy or misuse of the copies, it is desired to personalize the copies so that each copy contains some unique identification, potentially related to the intended recipient's identity and usage rights.
For example, in a traditional tape duplication facility, such as that illustrated by FIG. 1, master tape 102 is played back by a master-tape player 104 whose output is routed through character generator/keyer (CGK) 106. In the CGK, personalization data (e.g., an approved company or recipient's name) is rendered and superimposed on the video and audio. The personalization can include a visual watermark or “open super” on the screen that would be both visually obnoxious and difficult to obscure (e.g., moving about the screen) by pirates interested in making illegal copies for distribution. The personalized output of the CGK is replicated and (unity) amplified (108), then distributed to multiple recording decks (110) where it is copied onto multiple tapes. The recorded tapes are then shipped to their intended recipients (e.g., pre-release film reviewers). Duplication controller 112 provides instructions to the CGK to create the open super, and also controls (e.g., via RS-232 or RS-422 serial interface) the operation of master-tape player 104 and recording decks 110. As a result, the audio and video that is recorded by recording decks 110 include not only the original information on master tape 102 but also the additional information inserted by the CGK onto the feed.
As an example, if a large number of copies of a movie are to be made for an airline (e.g., Southwest Airlines), a master copy of the movie is inserted into playback deck 104, and played back through CGK 106, which is instructed by duplication controller 112 to overlay “Property of Southwest Airlines,” onto the feed. The feed is then amplified by distribution amplifier 108 and recorded by recording decks 110. When the copies are played back, the overlay will be displayed, providing ownership identification to anyone viewing the tapes.
As can be appreciated, duplication facility 100 of the prior art cannot support simultaneous insertion of a different overlay on each tape copy. Instead, to provide a different overlay on each master-tape copy, it would be necessary to substantially repeat the overlay process for each unique copy. To make N copies, each with a different overlay, can require up to N times the amount of time required to make one copy.
Thus, the personalization process within a facility such as that illustrated by FIG. 1 requires that the “personalization” be the same for all copies that are simultaneously recorded or that portion of the master tape that is to be personalized needs to be replayed to each recording deck in turn with the recipient-unique portion of the personalization information changed in the CGK with each new recording. Either of these approaches is inefficient and subject to human error associated with overlaying personalization data onto the wrong tape or shipping a tape to the wrong recipient.
What is needed is a low-cost method and facility for mass-duplication of tapes that allow for concurrent recipient-unique customization or personalization of tapes. The method should support identifying both a personalized physical tape and personalizing content on the tape, as well as ensuring that each tape has the proper content and is physically sent to the correct recipient.